Waiting for the miracle
by the most important word
Summary: Las vidas de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson después de la caída. (Sherlock/John)
1. Pesadillas

_**Titulo:** Waiting for the Miracle_

_**Autor:** The most important word_

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer: **Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_**Resumen:**Las vidas de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson después de la caída._

**Advertencias**: Spoilers de "la caída de Reichenbach/ The Reichenbach Fall"

_S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J_

Capítulo 1: Pesadillas

Respira nervioso, tiembla y lo único que puede hacer es mirar a su mejor amigo en aquel tejado.

-"Soy una farsa" Dice el detective

Pero no le cree. Se niega a creer que su compañero de piso lo fuera. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerse el listillo presuntuoso todo el tiempo? Sherlock no podía ser una mentira. Un cuento inventado. Él le ruega que le diga a todo el mundo que era una farsa. Pero el buen soldado no puede hacerlo. Simplemente no les puede decir que su vida era un completo engaño.

Siguen hablando, el detective le ruega que le mire, le mira, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y entonces deja la nota. Una nota que utiliza la gente corriente para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

-"Adiós, John."

Todo lo que tenía en su vida saltó de ese tejado. Todo se rompió en mil pedazos, no solo el cuerpo del detective, también su corazón.

Corre hacía a él, repitiendo su nombre. Cae al suelo pero lo único que puede hacer es mirar el cuerpo de su amigo, situado al otro lado de la calle.

Por fin llega, aparta a las personas que están alrededor y lo ve.

Una mirada fría, ojos azules como el hielo y todo su rostro cubierto por la roja sangre.

Sherlock Holmes había muerto.

John Watson despierta con un gran grito. Mira el techo de su habitación mientras intenta respirar. Se reincorpora, observa la puerta esperando algo, esperando a alguien. Pero sabe que está solo.

Niega con la cabeza, No quiere ver la realidad. Prefiere creer que él está vivo, que volverá a casa.

Abraza su cuerpo delgado, tapa su rostro poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas y empieza a llorar. Todas las noches son así. Tiene pesadillas sobre aquel fatídico día y después empieza a sollozar. La realidad se ha convertido en su pesadilla.

~Waiting for the miracle~

Sherlock Holmes ya no es el mismo que era antes. El único detective consultor antes era un hombre esbelto, con un rostro pulcro y fino, con sus cabellos rizados negros como la noche.

Pero ahora es un hombre desaliñado, con un rostro y un cabello descuidados. Antes Sherlock era un hombre sin sentimientos, una máquina. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora se pasa todos los días con un rostro pálido, triste. Una maquina que le pusieron un corazón y luego se lo arrancaron de golpe.

Después de cometer aquel "falso" suicidio se dio cuenta que Jim Moriarty cumplió con sus amenazas. Le había quemado su corazón, le habían quitado lo que más quería, lo único que podía sentir. Ese médico militar que mató a un taxista solo para salvarle la vida. John Watson. _Su John_.

Pero no podía acercarse a él. Tenía que ponerlo a salvo, no podía perder del todo su corazón. Sí. John era su corazón. Se había dado cuenta que podía sentir, que podía amar. Y él amaba a John más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Pero era tarde. Ya no podía tocarlo, abrazarlo, confesar sus sentimientos, besarlo…

Lo único hacía ahora era vigilarlo desde lo lejos, observar todos sus pasos para ponerlo a salvo.

Sherlock saltó de la cama y caminó a paso lento a su baño. Había alquilado un pequeño apartamento cerca de donde vivía su hermano, no era acogedor como lo era 221B de Baker Street, pero Sherlock sabía que nada sería acogedor si John no estaba.

Al llegar al baño, se contempló en el espejo. El gran Sherlock Holmes, el único detective del mundo, la máquina que carecía sin sentimientos ahora era un hombre triste, que podía sentir pero solo un sentimiento…la angustia.

Se limpia la cara un poco, se viste con unas ropas viejas y sale a la calle. Le gustaba pasear por Londres y recordar. Se ocultaba el rostro con alguna gorra o con gafas de sol y empezaba a caminar por los sitios donde solía ir con John. Algunas veces hacía que hablaba de nuevo con su compañero de piso, como si estuviera al lado de él, como si volvieran a resolver casos juntos.

Pero sabía que todo eso era una ilusión, John no estaba con él. El médico ahora estaba haciendo su vida solo…aunque él sabe como vive, lo ve desde lo lejos, observa las pocas ganas de vivir que tiene, deduce que no duerme, que no para de llorar…

Le encantaría correr hacía él, abrazarle, decirle que está aquí que jamás se irá de su lado. Pero aún no es el momento, primero tiene que acabar con los secuaces de Moriarty y cuando lo haga…podrá recuperar de nuevo su corazón.

Se sienta en un banco y mira hacía al otro lado de la calle. John está allí. Con la mirada baja, cojeando, agarrado fuerte su bastón.

-"Pronto John. Pronto" Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se levantaba y se dirigía con una mirada llena de angustia a su falso hogar.

~One more miracle~

John Watson vuelve a su hogar con las compras. Hace poco decidió volver a Baker Street. Era su casa, sus recuerdos estaban allí. Sus seres queridos le habían dicho que no sería bueno mudarse tan pronto, pero lo necesitaba. Quiere pensar que volverá, que está vivo, aunque los demás piensen lo contrario.

Todas las cosas de él están guardadas en su habitación. Algunas veces a John le gusta entrar y míralas pasando las horas recordando que hacía con cada objeto, sus gestos...

Lo echaba tanto de menos…

Coloca las bolsas en la mesa y suspira de nuevo. Abre la nevera, sonríe con melancolía. No hay cabezas, ni huesos ni nada parecido. Echa de menos hasta eso.

Empieza a guardar las cosas que ha comprado, pero se detienen en la leche. Empieza a rememorar las peleas que tenían por simplemente quien compraría la leche, aunque siempre le tocaba hacerlo él.

Acaricia la botella de leche, como si fuera su compañero de piso. Después de unos minutos, la coloca en la nevera y la cierra despacio.

Se sienta en su sofá, nunca en el de Sherlock. A él no le gustaba que nadie se sentara en su sitio. _"Seguro que cuando vuelva notará que alguien se ha sentado y montará un escándalo"._ Pensaba John.

Cierra los ojos, cansado por no poder dormir bien. Se queda dormido pero sabe que tendrá pesadillas, como cada vez que duerme.

Pero esta vez es diferente. Sherlock no está muerto, no le dice que saltará….ni que es una mentira..no…él…

Está vivo. Le sonríe.

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. Amistad

**Capítulo 2: Amistad**

_-"¿Cuántos amigos cree qué tiene?_

Un día corriente en Baker Street, todo era corriente sin el detective consultor. El doctor estaba sentado en su sillón, con un té y un par de galletas que le había preparado su casera. La señora Hudson y él se habían apoyado mutuamente, los dos querían muchísimo a Sherlock. Para ella era como un hijo y para él era como…

¿Cómo era para él Sherlock Holmes?

_-"Este es mi amigo, John Watson"_

_-"Colega."_

El doctor había estado mucho tiempo solo antes de conocer a Sherlock Holmes. Después de la guerra no le quedaba nada, sus padres ni siquiera le llamaban y su hermana sumida en el alcoholismo. Le hacía algunas visitas pero siempre acaban en gritos.

Lo único que tenía John Watson era una pistola. Guardada en un cajón, sola, fría.

Algún día quería utilizarla de nuevo, cuando estuviera cansado de luchar.

Pero conoció a Sherlock Holmes, todo cambio. Volvía a ver el campo de batalla, sentía de nuevo ganas de luchar, pasión…

Todo gracias a él. Todo se lo debía aquel detective.

Pero ya no estaba, se había marchado para siempre aunque no quería creerlo aún..

Suspiró, se puso su abrigo y se fue hacía la calle para comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado de al lado.

En el camino se encontró a un grupo de chavales haciendo un graffiti. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio lo que estaba escrito.

"Sherlock Holmes es un farsante"

Al ver eso escrito y a los chavales mofándose sintió una rabia incontrolable. Odiaba cuando decían cosas de él, le asqueaba. Daba igual que él mismo le dijo que era una farsa, nunca lo creería, todos esos momentos juntos, todos esos instantes que John recuperó las ganas de luchar…No podía ser una mentira.

Se acercó rápidamente a los muchachos y furioso agarro a uno por el cuello mientras le miraba con una mirada amenazadora. Los demás intentaban pegarle pero el soldado los tumbó a todos con una sola patada.

-"¿Habéis escrito eso?" Gritó..

-"S..sí" Tartamudeó el chico por el puro miedo.

_-"Solo soy tu amigo"_

-"Pues lo que vuestros amigos y tú habéis escrito es una mentira. ¡Sherlock Holmes no es un farsante! Él es….mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Y no permitiré que le insulten"

Los chicos, temerosos, asintieron con la cabeza. John dejó al muchacho que tenía agarrado por el cuello en el suelo y con un gran miedo en el cuerpo salieron corriendo.

Se quedó durante un par de minutos viendo la pintada y con rabia cogió un pote de pintura blanco que habían dejado allí. Puso una gran "X" blanca en las letras negras que tachaban a su amigo de farsante y escribió por encima. Sonrío un poco y le hizo una foto a su obra de arte.

Una frase no solo pintada, sino que también expresaba lo que Sherlock Holmes era para él.

Le daba igual que le dijeran, no le importaba. La frase "Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes" se quedaría en esa pared, se quedaría en él.

"_¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Soy su amigo!"_

Sherlock Holmes caminaba con un paso pesado cerca de Baker Street. Pasear por aquella calle algunas veces era peligroso, pero algunas veces le gustaba estar en zonas que le eran familiares, aunque conociera como la palma de su mano todas las calles de Londres.

En la otra calle vio como un grupo de señoras y niños miraban una pared, curioso decidió ver que ocurría.

Se tapó el rostro aún más y se quedó en un lado bastante oculto de las demás personas. Miró la pared y una cara de asombro llegó a su rostro.

"Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes"

"_Yo no tengo…¡Amigos!"_

-"¡Madre mía!" Se quejaba una señora –"¿Quién ha hecho esa pintada?"

-"Fue el amigo del señor detective" contestó el hijo de aquella mujer.

-"¡De detective nada!" Gruñía otra mujer -"¡Es un farsante!"

Sherlock bajó la mirada, sabía que todos opinarían así de él sin dudarlo. Sherlock Holmes un hombre frío, distante, cruel, sin sentimientos.

-"Pero mamá….el amigo del señor detective me curó la pierna. Es un hombre muy bueno. No creo que un hombre bueno estuviera con un farsante mamá" Explicó inocentemente el niño.

-"Le engañó. Como a todos" Decía otra.

-"Pero.. ¿Entonces por qué escribe esas pintadas? ¿Por qué aunque le engañó, escribe eso? Yo creo que no lo cree. ¿Y si lo qué dijeron de él es mentira? ¿Y si no es un farsante?" Explicaba un chico más mayor.

Las mujeres empezaron hablar entre ellas, dudando.

-"La verdad es que el doctor Watson curó muy bien de mi hijo…" Murmuraba una señora.

-"Y es un hombre tan amable…Puede ser que lo que esté diciendo sea cierto…"

Después de un rato discutiendo decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas. Pero empezaban a creer que aquellas palabras podían ser ciertas.

_-"Yo no tengo amigos. Solo tengo a uno."_

Sherlock se quedó solo, en frente de aquellas palabras. John era lo único que tenía. Era todo para él. Nunca se lo merecería. John hacía tantas cosas por él…Le salva la vida, arriesga su vida por él, le defiende…

¿Y él qué hace? Mofarse. "Morir" sin darle ninguna explicación. Dejándolo solo.

Acarició aquellas palabras, como si fueran una persona, como si fueran él.

-"John…." Susurró en silencio.

Observó el suelo. Había tres potes de pintura, negro, blanco y amarillo.

Escogió el amarillo y debajo de las letras que el médico había escrito dibujó una cara con una sonrisa, muy parecida a la que había pintado en la pared de su casa.

La misma sonrisa que había pintado se mostraba ahora en su cara y a paso lento volvía de nuevo a lo que ahora era su realidad. Una realidad sin John Watson.

Pero pronto acabaría, pronto podía volver a casa, con él.

Le diría lo importante que era para él, le expresaría lo que siente.

Haría todo lo que fuera posible para hacer que creer en él todo este tiempo valiera la pena.

_-"La soledad es lo que me protege"_

_-"No. Los amigos protegen"_

**Fin del capítulo 2**


End file.
